Match Made in Heaven
by YukiCross17
Summary: Kaiden and John Shepard have been dating for a year now their mission has been completed and now live in a home in new York today is their anniversary and John is planning something special


Match made in heaven

It's been a year since Kaiden and John Shepard have been dating their mission is complete and now living in a home in New York today is there first anniversary and Shepard is planning something special. John smirks to himself as he is holding a small black box placing it in his bedside draw making sure it's well hidden as Kaiden is away doing there weekly shopping as it's his turn to do it, making sure everything is ready for their romantic evening together looking at the open fire in the living room with a bottle of red wine and two glasses with rose petals on the floor while in the kitchen theirs its candle lit with a delicious looking Roast Dinner that took John nearly all day but he is happy with his work walking into the living room slowly sitting down on the sofa waiting for Kaiden to come home. A few minutes later Kaiden opens the front door but it's unusually quiet making him paranoid as he thinks Reapers have gotten to John 'J-John you here….?'. John smiles softly and stands up slowly walking up to Kaiden taking the shopping bags from him then putting them away in the kitchen then soon walks back to Kaiden smirking at this Kaiden places his hands on John's hips while kissing John passionately as their tongues rub against each other's making John's breath hitches, Kaiden soon pulls away slowly as a thick string of drool follows 'I was worried Reapers got to you it was so quiet I would be so upset if you were just gone'. John then places his finger to Kaiden's lips shushing him as John hugs Kaiden lovingly as Kaiden has his head resting on John's muscular chest 'It's ok Kaiden they won't get us I promise it's over now they are gone and I will protect you no matter what'.

Kaiden smiles at this kissing him once more as John takes Kaiden's hand leading him into the living room and Kaiden smiles seeing the open fire and the wine almost bring a tear to his eyes 'oh john….. You didn't have to…..I-I love it'. John smiles more hugging Kaiden lovingly 'happy first anniversary Kaiden'. Kaiden nearly starts to cry but holds it back as John leads him to the sofa so they can sit down popping open the red wine pouring it out into the two glasses and John hands a glass to Kaiden, taking it slowly they both tap there glasses together drinking the wine 'thank you John I really mean it I love you so much'. John smiles drinking his wine 'I want you by my side for the rest of my life Kaiden I love you'. Smiling at this Kaiden soon places his wine glass down kissing John deeply pushing his Tongue deep into John's mouth making him wrap his arms around Kaiden while Kaiden goes to slowly undo John's trousers but John soon pulls away slowly 'w-wait I made us some dinner shall we eat it now?'.

Smiling at this Kaiden nods soon standing up as John follows leading Kaiden into the kitchen seeing the roast dinner as they both sit down 'wow John this looks delicious'. John smiles at this picking up his knife and fork 'thanks I spent all day on it'. Kaiden's eyes widen at this 'I could have helped; you know you didn't have to go through the trouble'. John smiles back as he starts to eat his dinner 'then it wouldn't be a surprise would it Kaiden?'. Kaiden smirks as he starts to eat his dinner minutes later they finish their dinner making John smile seeing Kaiden slumped down in his chair with his legs spread apart ' Thank you for that dinner I loved it'.

John soon stands up slowly putting his hand out to Kaiden as Kaiden grabs John's hand pulling him up while John wraps his arm around Kaiden's waist leading him back to the living room 'I'm glad you loved the dinner I made you and I have a surprise for you Kaiden I will be back soon'.

John soon leaves the room going into the bedroom opening up his bedside draw taking out the small black box feeling nervous he hides it behind his back as he walks back up to Kaiden nervously seeing Kaiden a little confused 'what's my surprise then?'. Soon John kneels down onto one knee putting the small black box out to Kaiden opening it slowly seeing a sliver ring making Kaiden cry with pure and utter happiness 'Kaiden…. Will you do the honours of becoming my husband'? Tears fall down Kaiden's cheeks as John places the ring onto Kaiden's finger suddenly Kaiden hugs John tightly crying more 'oh god…. Y-yes John I would love to be your husband'. John soon embraces Kaiden in a loving warm hug before suddenly going into a deep passionate kiss as John rips Kaiden's shirt off while they continue this rough passionate kiss as their tongues rub against each other's roughly and John pulls Kaiden towards their bedroom as John falls onto the bed while Kaiden grasps John's ass tightly making him blush drool soon escapes John's mouth as Kaiden pulls away and a thick string of drool follows but suddenly goes back into the kiss again only to make John get a hard on from this while Kaiden keeps pulling away only to kiss John more and more intensely as drool runs down John's neck as Kaiden runs his hands down Johns torso soon ripping his shirt off then continuing to drag his hands down John's body to his ever hardening crotch as Kaiden cubs and squeezes it making John groan with pleasure as Kaiden pulls away from the intense passionate kiss then smirking 'god you're so hard John it makes me so horny for you'. John smirks sexually as he blushes 'fuck me Kaiden I want to feel you deep inside me lighting my internal flame'. Kaiden smirks at this 'yes I will John but I need to touch myself a little first '. John smirks more sexually 'let me help you I love teasing you'. Kaiden soon blushes and moans as he drags his hands down his body to his crotch soon laying down on the bed rubbing his own crotch while John lays down next to him helping him rub while he licks up Kaiden's neck slowly and roughly making Kaiden moan loudly closing his eyes while he blushes soon John starts to kiss Kaiden slowly rolling his tongue against Kaiden's making him let out muffled moans through his nose. John soon feels the hard on, Kaiden gets making him smile pulling away slowly John licks and sucks Kaiden's neck roughly feeling Kaiden's crotch throb 'Kaiden I just felt you throb'. Kaiden moans smirking at this he soon kneels on top of John slowly 'I think I'm ready now sexy '. Kaiden smiles more as he spreads John's legs apart slowly before pushing himself deep inside John making John moan loudly arching his hips up sharply as Kaiden slowly starts to thrust into John while John grips Kaiden's hair tightly as Kaiden thrust in deeper and deeper making John moan louder as he pulls Kaiden's hair with the pure pleasure he feels 'F-FUCK KAIDEN!'. Kaiden smiles at this as sweat rolls down his forehead thrusting deeper making John moan Kaiden's name over and over again clenching his eyes shut while blushing from the pure pleasure as John clenches onto the bed sheets tightly almost ripping them apart but then wraps his arms around Kaiden as John claws into Kaiden's back drawing blood in which only intensifies his own pleasure making Kaiden only thrust harder making John gasp loudly 'HARDER!'. Kaiden smiles at this soon obeying this as he thrusts harder as John moans Kaiden's name even louder as his ass tightens up around Kaiden's member making Kaiden gasp and moan suddenly at this 'f-fuck you're so tight J-John fuck it's so good!'. John moans louder as Kaiden suddenly Thrusts into John's prostate only for Kaiden to lose control suddenly thrust harder and deeper almost fucking him hard-core and rough making John shout and yell Kaiden's name 'NNGH-H-HARDER!'. Kaiden cannot control himself trying his best but fails as john starts to shout and yell Kaiden's name 'NNNGH-YES!'. John claws at Kaiden's back even more as blood runs down his back while he continue to thrust tough and hard 'F-FUCK KAIDEN IM GONNA CUM!'. John soon starts to pant and moans like a whore as sweat drips off his body 'panting like a whore are you John fuck I love it!'. John soon arches upwards sharply as Kaiden thrust in harder and deeper making his hips hurt but pushes on as the pleasure is almost too much 'OH FUCK YESSSS! AHHHHH!'. As John says this he cums hard as it sprays up his stomach seeing this it throws Kaiden over the edge arching up sharply thrusting deep inside John as Kaiden cums deeply inside John nearly overfilling him soon he collapses on top of John as they pant heavily as their arms wrap around each other once more embracing in a passionate kiss in which John wants it to last forever but Kaiden pulls away slowly as a thick string of drool follows 'mmmmm Kaiden that was amazing I loved it'. Kaiden smiles at this nuzzling Johns neck softly Kaiden soon pulls the duvet over them both as they snuggle up to each other 'Kaiden I'm so sorry about the claw marks'. Kaiden smirks at this and cuddles John more 'oh it's alright hon you were having fun if only gave me more pleasure its ok'. John smiles at this wrapping his arms around Kaiden gently 'I love you Kaiden and next thing you know it you will be my Husband'. Kaiden smiles at this as tears start to form only making John hug him more 'awwhh hon don't cry'. Kaiden looks up at John wiping his eyes 'I'm sorry in just so happy it feels like a dream but I'm afraid I will wake up'. Soon John kisses Kaiden once more before they fall asleep happily in each other's arms.

Early the next day John wakes up seeing Kaiden spooning him making him smile but feels he needs to take a shower so he soon gets up slowly making sure not to wake him and going to the bathroom slowly turning on the shower closing the door not fully as John steps into the shower washing himself closing his eyes embracing the warm water but not long after Kaiden wakes up slowly but doesn't see John by his side but hears the shower is on slowly getting up Kaiden walks into the bathroom just as John starts to shave himself making Kaiden smile 'Hey John did I catch you at the wrong moment'. Smiling at this he turns to Kaiden 'not at all Kaiden I'm almost done anyway then I can do you next'. Kaiden soon blushes at this remark as he steps under the shower slowly embracing the warmth of the water 'really? That's a first you don't normally let me come in when you shave let alone shave me'. John soon finishes shaving himself then turning to Kaiden 'well we are getting married soon I can't hide everything I do now can I anyway I'm always up to try something new '. Kaiden smiles as he scrubs the shampoo in his hair 'anyway I do need a good shave John'. While Kaiden washes his hair he washes every part of his body carefully once they have done this John gets to work on shaving Kaiden at first Kaiden feels awkward about it but soon feels relaxed by this minutes later John soon finishes the job smiling to himself 'there all done Kaiden'. Kaiden smiles softly but soon sees some hair left in his crotch area 'umm hon what about my crotch'. John soon looks down but smiles at this 'I love a man with some hair down below'. Kaiden smiles back at this 'thank you'. They soon both jump out the shower as John turns it off then they go back to their bedroom to get dried off and dressed as John wears a tight grey shirt with his leather jacket and dark jeans with black boots as Kaiden wears his tight black shirt with his dark jeans and also with black boots.

'Hey Kaiden I'm just going out for a bit ok I won't be too long'. Kaiden soon turns to John then hugging him 'ok hon don't be too long'. John soon leaves their home putting his motor cycle helmet on driving away from the house making Kaiden sigh sadly trying to find stuff to do as he lays back the bed with his laptop typing away but about an hour later Kaiden notices John isn't home placing his laptop beside him he gets up to make himself some coffee he soon opens the fridge but see's there isn't any milk left closing the fridge again he grabs his car keys to his red sports car to go to the nearest store to get some Milk soon driving away then he stops at a traffic light but sees johns motor cycle outside the pub and looks into the window seeing John and Vega drinking beer and smiling which only makes Kaiden get angry thinking that John is cheating on him for Vega knowing he has tried many times to get into John's pants before, soon it changes to green light driving away angrily to buy the Milk he needs then drives home again parking his red sports car then steps outside his car holding the white plastic bag with the milk inside locking the car as he walks back into the house taking the milk out of the plastic bag as he places the plastic bag in the bin before making his coffee as anger builds up the more he thinks about it but feels somewhat stupid soon he makes his Coffee and sits down on the sofa slowly with his coffee drinking it slowly trying to relax as about another hour later John soon returns home and Kaiden stands up placing his Coffee on the table

As john walks into the living room smiling softly but then see's Kaiden is not happy 'I'm sorry Kaiden it took longer than I thought'. Kaiden crosses his arms and his face screws up as he gets more angry 'it's not that! I went out to get some milk we ran out and I saw you in the pub with Vega why are you seeing him behind my back!'. John sighs annoyingly at this 'what no! I'm not seeing him god can't I hang out with my friends without you getting angry cuz you think I'm seeing them behind your back!'. Kaiden soon clenches his fists together angrily 'don't try and cover it up why would you see him for two hours john! Two fucking hours'. John takes a deep breath placing his motor cycle helmet down 'why do you fucking think I'm dating him for I don't get angry when you see your friends'. Kaiden soon walks closer to John at this 'oh yeah! Just because most of my friends are women!'. John soon grabs his helmet leaving the house as he slams the door shut before driving away making Kaiden's eyes widen at this before sitting back down on the sofa taking in on what happened as tears fall down his cheeks looking down slowly at the floor thinking he has to fix this but let's John stay on his own where ever he might be for a few hours.

After a few hours Kaiden places his Coffee unsure on how many he has drank now standing up slowly he soon grabs the house keys leaving the house but locks it before going out into town to buy a bunch of flowers for John before going out to look for him but feels cold because he didn't bring a jacket with him but soon spots him in the very same pub he saw Vega and John in and opens the front door slowly seeing john having his back to him then slowly walking up to John 'hey I thought you might be here'. John soon turns around seeing Kaiden with sadden eyes holding a bunch of flowers as Kaiden gives the flowers to John smiling softly 'I'm sorry I shouted like that I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself'. John hugs Kaiden lovingly nuzzling his cheek softly 'it's ok Kaiden I understand why you thought that I went to see him about him being our best man he may not be my lover but you are, he is a good friend to me'. Kaiden's eyes widen at this as his bottom lip trembles while tears fall down his cheeks once more seeing this John hugs Kaiden tighter 'god Kaiden you must be cold you haven't got a jacket'. John then takes his jacket off and helps Kaiden put it on 'I would have brought a jacket but I wanted to see you so much'. John smiles softly taking Kaiden's hand 'come on Kaiden lets go home before you know it we will be getting married tomorrow'. Kaiden smiles at this as they both walk out as John puts him motor cycle helmet on getting on to his bike as Kaiden sits behind John, wrapping his arms just below Johns waist resting his head against John's back before closing his eyes as John drives back home again.

They soon get home as John parks his motor cycle soon taking the key out taking off his helmet but notices that Kaiden has in fact fallen asleep which is surprising as Kaiden is normally gripping John tight smiling, John then moves himself so he is able to pick up Kaiden slowly making him smile seeing the man sleep so peacefully thinking that today has tired him out soon John awkwardly unlocks the door before stepping inside closing the door using his foot behind him soon carrying Kaiden to their bedroom laying him down on the bed slowly before putting his helmet in their wardrobe John turns to Kaiden and sits down beside Kaiden smiling softly as he slowly undresses Kaiden knowing Kaiden prefers to sleep in the nude so he slowly pulls Kaiden's tight black boxers off placing them with the rest of his clothes and boots pulling the duvet over him before John gets undressed himself but leaves his Tight black boxers on then getting into bed slowly snuggling up to Kaiden before falling asleep himself as they both sleep happily together.

The following morning John wakes up slowly, yawning softly seeing Kaiden is still asleep but cuddles up to Kaiden more for a few more minutes before Kaiden wakes up with a smile on his face 'morning hon'. John smiles kissing him softly 'today is the big day Kaiden we are getting married'. Kaiden's eyes widen and smiles a lot 'John I'm so nervous'. John smiles more nuzzling Kaiden for comfort 'it's ok Kaiden I promise you wanna get ready?'. Kaiden nods as John gets up slowly but Kaiden soon grabs Johns wrist 'wait we can't see each other in the suits I will get up and take my suit to my apartment and I can get ready their'. John nods as Kaiden grabs his clothes on the floor getting dressed quickly before leaving with his car keys driving away to get ready for the wedding leaving John on his own to get ready smiling as he once again has a shower washing himself carefully then getting out, slowly walking into the bedroom drying himself soon opening the wardrobe to see his wedding suit almost bring a tear to his eyes taking a deep breath he soon gets dressed in his black suit with white shirt and black tie with a white flower in the pocket taking a deep nervous breath before setting off outside seeing Vega with his car parked outside with a smile on his face 'I knew you would find the right person I knew this day would come congrats'. John smiles at this nodding as he steps inside the car slowly as Vega drives away to the Church 'thank you Vega for doing this'. Vega smiles happily looking at John through his mirror 'ah no worries John I'm just so happy you chose me you getting nervous?'. John looks up at Vega and smiles clenching his fist slightly 'y-yeah I am nervous'. Vega smiles 'don't worry John you're gonna do fine' Vega soon stops and parks the car after a few minutes 'well here we are John' John takes a deep nervous breath as he steps out the car slowly and so does Vega and they both walk up to the entrance of the Church as Vega binds his arm around John's as the music starts to play making John more and more nervous as they start to walk down the aisle seeing Kaiden at the end making John choke up as a single tear falls down his cheek as Kaiden and John's family and friends watch them happily as some cry soon John and Vega stop as John stands in front of Kaiden as John whispers 'you look beautiful Kaiden'. Soon more tears fall down John's cheeks as Kaiden soon hugs him lovingly for a few moments then they stand in front of each other hand in hand saying their vows only for John to choke up as he says his as they both place their silver wedding rings on their fingers only making John smile more the priest soon looks at them both smiling 'you are now husband and husband you may now kiss'. Kaiden smiles as he kisses John deeply wrapping his arms around John as tears fall down Kaiden's cheeks after a few moments of this kiss they pull away smiling happily.

Hours later everyone is dancing wildly and drinking alcohol having fun dance as John have a glass of vodka in his hand drinking is as Kaiden gets John to dance with him as happy chatter is heard all around as they both dance happily away to the music blasting out the party continues on throughout the night well into the morning at its now one in the morning the final song is played a slow song as Kaiden reaches his hand out to John as John wraps his arms around Kaiden as they slowly dance with Kaiden resting his head on Johns chest with his eyes closed as their hands are bond together as those few moments of the dance felt like forever after the song has ended john goes to get one last drink but see's Kaiden it once again asleep at a table instead John picks Kaiden up slowly making the people around him smile 'I think it's time we both went home ok?'. Everyone nods at this as Vega soon drives them back home minutes later when Vega pulls up in front of their house John looks to Vega and smiles 'thank you Vega'. Vega nods at this as John steps out carrying Kaiden once again walking back into the house then too the bedroom undressing Kaiden completely pulling the duvet over him as John soon follows only wearing his boxers snuggling up to Kaiden for a few minutes but Kaiden wakes up in the warmth of his bed making John smile 'you fell asleep Kaiden or should I say Kaiden Shepard'. Kaiden smiles at this kissing John deeply as tears roll down his cheeks then pulling away 'I love you John'. John smiles cuddling Kaiden more at this 'I love you too Kaiden'. Kaiden closes his eyes slowly as his breathing slows before he falls asleep 'I love you Kaiden…..'. John kisses Kaiden's forehead before falling into a deep peaceful as john has his arms wrapped around Kaiden knowing they will be together for the rest of their lives knowing they are truly in love with each other and nothing can change that as John says to himself while he sleeps 'I love you…..'


End file.
